Wait What?
by Sephiroth'sGhost
Summary: Hojo has been up to his meddling again... what happened to Sephiroth THIS time? Read to find out :P
1. Seph!

**A/N: Soo… It's Spring Break here so I decided to start working on my fanfiction's again. My old computer crapped out but my dad said he thinks that he can fix it, so fingers crossed! Bad thing is I have to completely rewrite chapter two of my first fanfiction: Simple Desires. BUT FEAR NOT! The plot bunnies have been working their magic so hopefully I'll have it written, Beta'd, and up in no more than two weeks – YAY! Anyways, I got this idea while watching this show about a girl who see's ghosts (no relation to the actual plot, it just lightbulbed then) and I opened up my new mini-PC and started typing away! I really hope you guys like this one, and sorry again for the LONNNNNNG wait on Simple Desires… PEACE!**

**THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME! All characters within belong to SquareEnix etcetera, etcetera, etcetera… Anyways, onto the story!**

Sephiroth woke one morning to the sound of his doorbell going off, which was odd, because he was typically up before anyone else. He stretched and realized that he had fallen asleep on his couch the night before and paused a moment to think. Vague memories of being in the Labs with Hojo made him force those thoughts into a screeching halt. Finger combing his hair and attempting to straighten his slightly askew uniform, the General took his time making his way to the door. Just before he got there, however, it opened to reveal a red-faced Genesis and a worried looking Angeal. There was a long moment of silence before in a blur of red Genesis flies into the apartment and all but tackles him, knocking them both into the wall.

"Ohmygoshseeeeeephhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screeched all throughout the apartment and down the halls, causing several passing SOLDIER's to look curiously down the hallway where ShinRa's top three in the program lived. Sephiroth blinked a few times as he took in the situation. Genesis was turning into a vertical puddle against his chest and Angeal was staring at him with a look of what he assumed was surprise, along a few other emotions. A few moments later and the General found himself just getting more and more confused as he awkwardly puts a hand on Genesis' shoulder and looks over to his other Commander.

"What's going on Angeal?" Angeal jumps at the sound of his name and starts to rub the back of his neck.

"Well, you see Seph… we just got back from our mission today and when Lazard told us that nobody had heard from or seen you since you left the Labs a couple days ago, we got really worried. Then it took you so long to answer your door and we just… didn't know what to think." He glanced up at his friends and gave a half-hearted chuckle.

Sephiroth just stared blankly back at him and raised one delicate, perfectly formed brow at him. Slowly the information sank past the persistent fog in his mind and he shook his head, wincing as a headache throbbed into sudden being behind his temples. "Days, Angeal? I was only asleep for one night." He winced again as the headache spiked into a migraine and he silently cursed Hojo and every other scientist ever to have walked upon Gaia's surface.

"Noooo, it's been about three days Seph," Zack popped into the apartment just after his voice rounded the entrance. "I remember telling you about Spike's upcoming injections after passing the SOLDIER exams on the elevator heading down to the Labs. Haven't seen or heard a thing of or out of you since you got off." The sound of Genesis' sobs were the only thing heard for several more moments as Sephiroth processed this new information. The only thing that logically made any sense was that it was all Hojo's fault, as the blame typically fell when things went awry with SOLDIER's, especially with Sephiroth himself. He just sighed and pushed Genesis' lightly off of his chest, grumbling internally about the bane of his existence. AKA: Professor Hojo.

"Well obviously I am alive, so if you could refrain from leaking on me anymore I would be much obliged Commander Rhapsodos."

"Hey! That's no way to treat your poor heartbroken and distraught best friend and you know it!" Genesis wailed and proceeded to sob into his gloved hands, sniffling and mewling like a lost kitten separated from its mother.

"Your heart seems to be functioning just fine to me," Sephiroth retorts smoothly while attempting to yet again straighten out his rumpled uniform. After all, getting wrinkles out of leather was harder than removing blood stains; not that he'd had to in a while, what with the war being over and all.

"Well at least your wit seems to be intact," Angeal smiled softly from the entrance as he closes the door behind him and removes his boots. "How have you been Seph?" Zack watches the three men closely and attempts to imitate Angeal's stance and expression, failing miserably.

"Why have you been so closed offffff!?" Genesis wailed as he fell onto Sephiroth again, clutching at him like if he let go the General would disappear entirely.

"Ahm…." Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably and looked down at the red-head that was currently wrapping around him like some kind of octopus-like land monster yet to be discovered.

"Gennnnn! Let go of Seph will ya? He looks like he got run over by a behemoth or something, give him some air." Zack started poking and prodding at Genesis, trying to remove him from his seemingly permanent spot on the General's chest. Sephiroth furrowed his brows again as another wave of pain from his headache assaulted him, causing him to slump and almost fall under Genesis' weight.

"Seph!"

"Sephiroth!"

"Ohmygosh!"

"You okay?!"

"What's wrong?!"

"What happened?!

"Seph?!"

"Seph!"

His friends' voices blurred together as the room span around him and the pain in his temple continued to increase. The last thing he remembered before the darkness was the worry and fear that was laced in his friends' words.

**A/N: Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it… Please review! 3 :3**


	2. Behave Guys

**A/N:**

**Gomenasaiiiiiii! T^T I've been meaning to type this chapter up for a while now but I had a [blank]-ton amount of work to do on final projects and papers. I'm in a short lull right now so here's chapter two, ENJOY!**

**ALSO! I don't these charcters blah, blah, blah... Now Enjoy**

"I bet you it was Hojo again, he's always messing around with Sephiroth. Like last month, he-"

"Hush Pup, you'll wake him up."

"About time!"

"Genesis, you hush up too."

"Hmph!"

"Hey guys look! I think he's awake… you awake Seph?!"

"Tch! It's your fault."

"Hey!"

Sephiroth couldn't help but to wince slightly at the noise but otherwise he kept his eyes closed, attempting to drift back off to sleep.

"Keep it down you two, or do you not want desert with dinner?"

Sephiroth's lips twitched up into an almost smirk at the edge of steel in Angeal's voice. He could always leave it him to reel the Puppy and the Fire Cracker in when they were getting a bit obnoxious.

"_There are no dreams, no honor remains…_"

"Aah shut it Genesis."

Hush."

The room fell quiet and Sephiroth almost hummed in relief… almost. His companions sat around the living room quietly, each lost somewhere within their own thought. After a few minutes he cracked his eyes open slightly and closing them again quickly as the light made them sting.

"Seph?"

"Hmnn?" He hums quietly in response to Zack, not opening his eyes again.

"You all right man? You've been out of it for a while now."

"Mm…" Sephiroth acknowledges him quietly before taking a deep breath and trying to sit up. As he is sitting up his hand slips on the edge of the couch and his eyes fly open in alarm before three sets of hands catch him and ease him back gently onto the cushions.

"_My friend, your desire… is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess…_"

"Loveless, Act 3," Sephiroth says quietly as he closes his eyes against the light and tries to get his thundering heartbeat to slow down.

"You need to rest."

"Angeal-" Sephiroth starts softly.

"Hush, we can talk later."

"Mmnh…" Sephiroth relaxes back onto the couch once more and quickly drifts off to sleep, a shaky breath passing his lips as the quiet darkness envelops his mind.

The three friends check to make sure Sephiroth isn't prone to falling off of the couch before heading into the kitchen to talk. A few minutes of silence pass before Zack finally speaks up, voicing the one thought on everybody's mind.

"…Will he be okay?" He nervously glances between his mentor and Genesis, looking for an answer.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess…_ I'm not sure Pup, what do you think Angeal?"

Two pairs of eyes turn towards the larger First and he furrows his brow in thought, trying to come up with some sort of answer.

"I'm not sure either to be honest; we'll just have to keep an eye on him and see how he does over the next few days."

"But isn't there _something_ we can do for him?" Zack pouts and puts on his best puppy-dog impression.

"Look Zack-"

"How about you actually get some of your paperwork done for once?"

"Hey! Like _you_ have any room to talk?" Zack turns and the flattened ears are almost visible in the mass of spikes on his head.

"Quiet you two, and Genesis does have a point Zack. Right now we need to do our work and try and make things easier for when Sephiroth is feeling well enough to come back to work… That means you too Gen."

"Hmph!" Genesis crosses his arms and attempts to mimic Zack's puppy look, though he looks more like an abandoned kitten.

"No but's, now you two get going and I'll watch over him for now. Zack, tell my secretary to have all of my paperwork brought to Sephiroth's apartment."

"Will do!" Zack salutes cheekily and bounces out of the room, playing the good puppy for once.

"_There is no hate, only joy… for you are beloved by the goddess…_"

"Go on Gen, I'll keep an eye on him for you."

Genesis smiles softly before leaving the kitchen and heading towards the door. He stops beside the couch and gazes down at the man sleeping deeply and smiles again.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises… nothing shall forestall my return."_ He brushes a stray lock of hair behind the General's ear before moving quietly to the door and out of the apartment, heading for his office.

**A/N: Eh-heh…. Please don't hate me! I know where I'm going with this but I want to build up the suspense and lay some of the foundations first. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and I promise I'll get around to what Hojo did to poor Sephy… eventually. I do promise that Hojo will get what's coming to him in later chapters but it will be a LOOONG while before I really get to that… Anyways, please review! I loved the feedback and it actually gave me some great idea's, so keep 'em coming! Love you guys :tosses cookies to everyone: Until next time :P PEACE!**


	3. Genesis!

**A/N: So this is apparently turning into a Geniroth/Sephesis (don't hate me . I really have no clue what to call it atm). Something tells me that this story is going to get **_**interesting**_** a lot faster than I had anticipated. I'll try to keep it running as long as it decides to, but this Fic is going to go a bit faster than Simple Desires (check my profile) is. I'm thinking a cutesy pairing for Zack… or not, Idk who to put him with just yet. This story is sticking with a Sephiroth-based Axis though, so no worries. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows, etc… I hope you enjoy reading about the ShinRa Fireball as much as I enjoyed writing it. PEACE!**

**DISCLAIMER: FF7 and character's not mine, blah blee blah blee bleh :x**

**WARNINGS: Genesis-ness; Violence towards cadets; Yaoi - Kissing/Making Out… Maybe I should change the rating, what do you guys think? Anyways… Enjoy!**

'_Six days… It's been_ six _days already… __**why isn't he waking up?!**__' _Genesis paced his office restlessly, waiting for _any_ sort of news from the General, anything at all. Yet the second hand continued to _tick-tick-tick_ away up on the wall as no news came, and probably wouldn't come, knowing his luck. He was feeling locked out without even a lock-pick to get inside, though where exactly _in_ was, he wasn't certain. He just knew that nothing had been going right since his last mission, since he'd been informed that Sephiroth had been _MIA_ around the ShinRa complex for _days_.

And _oh_ was he pissed. Not even the Turks had heard or seen him since his scheduled trip to the labs, the only thing that kept him from joining Angeal and Genesis on their mission…

"…_It's not fair 'Geal," Genesis pouted up at the larger first as they headed back to their apartments to get ready for their mission. "Why can't Seph go with us?"_

"_Because his quarterly check up is during the same time," Angeal replied while looking over the briefing packet. "Not even the President himself could change the date on that. You and I both know how finicky Hojo is about him being on schedule with every little thing."_

"_Hmph!" They walk the rest of the way back to the elevators in silence, Genesis tossing his packet to Angeal while they waited for the dumb thing to open. "I'm going to be suffering withdrawals before we've been gone an hour, how am I supposed to manage for TWO WEEKS Angeal?!" He huffed and started stabbing the UP button repeatedly, glaring at the offending metal doors between him and the way up. A large, ridiculously pale hand with long, slender fingers settling over his own made him jump and let out a small shriek of defiance._

"_The elevator isn't going to come any faster Genesis, so I suggest you stop abusing the plastic button." Angeal looked up briefly before turning his attention back to the briefing packet, ignoring the way Genesis was puffing up like an offended Chocobo._

_Genesis balled his hands up into fists before stomping and shouting, "It started it!" _

"_Oh?" Sephiroth raised his eyebrow in mock-surprise, "I suppose you were going to __**Firaga**__ it in the face next?" The red-head pouted and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, burying his face in the well-toned chest._

"_It's not fair, I don't want to leave you here by yourself…especially not with that psychotic doctor __**scheduled**__to see you before I get back." Sephiroth stroked his fiery locks and gently pulled him into the elevator as it opened a moment later. As soon as the door closed he tilted Genesis' face up and kissed him, gently at first but it quickly grew more heated as the red-head started battling for dominance. Hands trailed hungrily over both bodies and, though none were removed, by the time the elevator stopped again both of their outfits were in severe disarray. A very bouncy Zack hopped in and pressed the button for the same floor as the two broke apart, panting and gazing hungrily at each other. The Puppy tried not to pay them any mind, but as soon as the doors closed again Genesis wrapped a leg around the General's waist and pulled him down by two handfuls of silky silver hair for yet another heated kiss. As the red-head pressed closer still to his lover, Zack turned so that he was facing Angeal, the other two occupants of the elevator behind him._

"_Sooo… new mission?" Angeal smiled at Zack's attempt to ignore the scene unfolding behind him, though his eye's never left the page he was reading._

"_Yep, clearing out some rebel pocket's popping up on the borders of Wutai - nothing for you to worry about." He flipped the page and glanced briefly at his two friends behind Zack, laughing quietly to himself as Genesis nipped Sephiroth's nose and the taller retaliating by nipping his ear and biting his neck. "Three floors until departure you two, break it up."_

_Zack flushed and clamped his mouth shut while Genesis stole one last kiss from Sephiroth as they attempted to make themselves presentable before getting off on their floor. It wasn't that they were trying to hide their relationship per se, they just didn't like to flaunt it. They all got off and Zack followed Angeal into their apartment as Genesis stuck attached at the hips with Sephiroth as he unlocked their own apartment door. As soon as the door closed behind them they were out of their coats and Sephiroth had Genesis pinned to the wall in the hallway leading to the rest of their place. Hot lips trailed down Genesis' throat as he purred and silently begged his silver haired lover for more…_

Genesis balled his fists up as he remembered his last encounter with the General before he had to leave for that Gaia-damned mission… He couldn't take doing nothing anymore - turning quickly he blasted his office door with a well placed fireball before stomping off towards the cadet dormitories. After all, since Zack's 'Spikey' was no longer there he didn't have to worry about avoiding one cadet out of the hundred's he was sure to run into and terrorize. The cadet's were right to flee at the mere sight of him, considering the only times he was ever down there he was either pissed off or _really _pissed off.

But first he had to get down the damned elevator…

Johnson wasn't what could be considered the smartest guy at ShinRa, but one thing he knew for sure was that when you turn the corner and see THE Genesis Rhapsodos storming out of the elevator, hands glowing with fire magic, you _might_ wan' to turn back the way you came and find someplace to hide.

He was livid, ten minutes spent prowling the dormitories and he hadn't run across a _single_ one - trembling, crying, begging, fanboying, or _anything!_ He paused in his restless stalking and took a few deep breathes to center himself , deciding that if he couldn't find any cadets to terrorize here, then he'd just _drop in_ on one of the materia classes and give a little _demonstration_.

With this plan firmly in place in his mind he spun and made his way swiftly for the unsuspecting instructor and students.

A knock resounded throughout the classroom before a tall man clad in red sauntered in and loped his arm about the instructors neck.

"Good afternoon instructor Collins, how's the class coming along?" The cadets gathered stared in awe at the red-haired man so casually addressing their instructor. They had all heard of the Red Commander, even seen pictures and news video's of him, but they had never expected him to waltz into their Materia class seemingly out of the blue.

"C-Commander Rhapsodos!" The tall man smiled, or smirked, at the instructor and blew a fake kiss with a wink that had him struggling to keep his cool. But of course, the cadets saw right through this and several grinned or snickered, which had the Commander glowing. Fortunately for them they were unaware of the thoughts and plans hiding behind his mako-blue eyes…

'_I can't believe these idiots! Who do they think I am, grinning and snickering like that in front of me…'_

"Commander?" Genesis looked down at the instructor he had encircled with his left arm upon entering the classroom and barely kept his look of utter contempt hidden beneath the blazing smile he reserved for just such occasions.

'_How _dare_ they act like I am not the Red Commander, the fiery First of the ShinRa Empire's Trinity, beloved by the Goddess and blessed with Her Grace…' _Genesis released the instructor and spun on his heels until he was facing away from the group and scowled, debating on whether or not to keep up this charade or just start chasing the cadets with a summon.

Crossing his arms and tapping one foot he decided to do a bit of both and, after rearranging his features to a more appealing expression, spun back around and clapped the instructor on the shoulder. "How about I give this lovely bunch here a quick lesson on Summons? Surely they will need to learn sooner or later, _Instructor_?"

The man's eye's went a bit wider and he nodded mutely, unable to resist the Devilish charm of the man staring so intently at him. What else could he do? As a not-so-secret member of the Red Leather Genesis Rhapsodos Fan Club, he couldn't really do much else. Genesis knew this fact of course, and used it to his advantage by smiling sweetly and winking at the man in front of him for added effect.

As the instructor informed the class and had them fall into their proper ranks, Genesis was sorting through the current materia he had on hand and trying to decide which one he would use.

A moment later he sauntered up in front of the cadets and smirked dangerously before asking them, "So, who knows the differences between Ifrit and Phoenix…?"

**A/N: Mwah-ha-ha! Genesis and Sephiroth live together, betcha didn't guess that yet, did ya? Lol sorry :bows: I never mentioned that they lived together before because it wasn't relevant at that time. Genesis had to run off to work and all of the focus was on Sephiroth, so it simply didn't come up. :shrugs: Anyways, I hope I got you guys riled up for chapter four, please drop me some reviews! ^-^ Love you guys! :3**

**PS: I just beat "FF7: Dirge of Cerberus" and who other than freaking **_**HOJO**_** showed up? Oh Gaia was I spazzing out! OmO My dad had to make sure I was alright after I shrieked at the freaky boggart when he popped up on my tv T^T But anyways, thanks again for all the support :3 Review please!**

**PPS: Supreme Court just ruled Gay Marriage as legal in the US so YIPPEE! Also, Cliffhanger :P Chapter 4 is in the works :3 (I'm so excited right now!)**


	4. Of Redheads and Puppies

**A/N: Soo… I feel like a spazz myself here lately, finally decided to tell the person I like my feelings but I had to write them a letter to do it XP I'm really nervous about how they'll respond, hopefully we can at least stay friends. I've been binge reading a Reno-Genesis fic and it's great, taking away the fact I get so absorbed in it that I've stayed up till four AM the past few nights…. That's what I get for reading 42-plus chapter fics :3 Heh… anyway, I'm trying to post a chapter a week, alternating between my two fics. If anyone has anything they'd like to see at some point, let me know. I'm also considering taking commissions for stories - one-shots to whatever, depending on how well the idea clicks. I should be posting a one-shot of my own here pretty soon, so be on the lookout for **_**"Capture My Heart" **_**^-^ Thanks for all the great reviews and support, I hope you guys can stick with me until the end - Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Square Enix owns the characters, not me T^T**

**WARNINGS: Well… Genesis spazz-fest is the biggest thing, poor Puppy gets a spook when he least expects it too… I hope everyone likes this latest developments :P **

'_Zack said he'd keep an eye on Seph… I hope he isn't too obnoxious…' _Angeal was on his way to Sephiroth's office to pick up some work to do for the man while he was still recovering. People nodded and greeted him as they passed in the hall's, with some even asking about the General's condition. Not many people knew, but rumors had a tendency to spread - especially when they concerned the Silver General. He nodded and told them all was well, that he was simply resting after a recent mission that had taken more time and effort than originally was thought. It was a complete load of bull, but it was believable and everyone bought it, so he squashed his guilt at the thought of lying to people. Sure, it was necessary, but his honor still rebelled against the idea from time to time.

He was just leaving the office with paperwork in hand when a Third Class came skidding around the corner and called his name and for him to, "Wait up a sec'!" He readjusted his hold on the stack of documents and waited for the SOLDIER to catch his breathe. _'He must've run here from the training gym's… that or from the President's office. Seems like he was in a hurry… an emergency perhaps?'_

"C-commander H-Hewley, sir!" The SOLDIER snapped a quick salute before continuing before Angeal could say anything. "Commander Rhapsodos is in the cadet training gym's, sir! He's chasing the cadet's around with a pair of summons - your assistance has been officially requested, sir!" The SOLDIER snapped another salute and stood at attention, waiting for the Commanders response.

'_Gen!'_ Angeal saluted the Third before turning and heading for the stairs, leaving the man far behind as he let his Mako-enhanced senses take over in the process of getting to his friends side. _'Gaia, I hope I'm not to late! If any of the cadet's get injured we won't be able to call this one of his "scare-tactics" like we usually do. Please Gen, please be okay-!'_

He finally reached the right floor and he hurtled through the door's, already sensing Genesis' wildly fluctuating emotions through his Mako. He came to the right gym and flew through the doors, quickly settling the documents beside the door to retrieve after he was finished. Pulling out his buster sword he quickly took care of the summons and landing directly in front of the now fuming red-head.

"I put a lot of energy into those you know!" Genesis screeched before launching himself at his childhood friend. The man's frustration was rolling off of him in waves, and Angeal barely managed to disarm and restrain him before something else happened, like him setting the gym on fire.

"Calm down, Genesis! This isn't like you - get ahold of yourself!" Angeal hated yelling almost as much as he hated fighting and killing, but nothing else could have gotten through to his friend thrashing violently in his arms.

"Let go of me 'Geal! I swear to Gaia I'm gonna roast your ass!"

Angeal merely tightened his grasp and murmured, "You know I can't do that Gen, please calm down…" A few minutes of gradually decreasing struggling and Genesis slumped into his arms in defeat. He knew that if he really wanted to he could get away, but he really just wanted to be held and comforted at the moment. "Gen…?" Angeal tentatively loosened and readjusted his hold on his friend, worry creeping into his voice.

"Make them leave…" Angeal nodded at the request and motioned for the instructor to take the cadet's and leave them. As soon as the last one was out of the room and the doors settled firmly into their frames Genesis whirled around and gripped Angeal in a strangle hold, burying his face in his friends chest and sobbing uncontrollably.

A few minutes passed with this being the only sound as Angeal rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth the distressed man in his arms, the sobs slowly turned into hiccups and Angeal tilted the red-head's chin up until their eye's met.

"What's wrong Gen? I haven't seen you this worked up in a while." Genesis sniffled and nuzzled the hand holding his face, before sighing and looking back up at his friend.

"I- it's- I'm so _worried_ about him 'Geal, he hasn't woken up yet and I-I don't know what to do. I feel so _helpless!" _Fresh tears sprang into his eyes and he buried his face into Angeal's chest again, his own heaving with sobs once more.

"It's okay, everything's going to be fine…" Angeal quietly whispered reassurances as Genesis broke down for the third time that day, though technically it could have been considered a single long one overall. Several more minutes passed before he settled down and leaned heavily against the larger First, utterly spent - both physically and mentally.

Angeal wasn't going to press the red-head any further unless he had to, and he wasn't sure he wouldn't have heard him had he said anything at this point as he was barely keeping his eyes open as it was. He frowned as Genesis yawned and leaned heavily against him - the man was obviously in need of some rest but he wasn't sure if he could get to his apartment by himself. Deciding Genesis could complain about being seen so vulnerable in public later, he lifted the redhead up into his arms and headed out the door, bending momentarily to retrieve the discarded papers.

By the time he reached the elevator Genesis was fast asleep. _'He must really have been worried to get worked up so much - I hope he feels better when he wakes up…'_

**~o~o~o~**

Zack dug around through the fridge for a minute before sighing and shutting the door. _'The least they could do is stock the fridge with something… edible. What the hell was that stuff, caviar? Sheesh!'_ His mental rant continued as he leaned on the counter and dialed the cafeteria, hoping they were still serving lunch. _'Ha! Be my luck they'll be in that weird timeframe where all they have are snacks and coffee…' _He waited a full minute before someone finally answered the phone. _'About damn time…'_

"Cafeteria, how may we help you?"

Zack propped his elbows on the counter and rolled his eyes. "You guys still got lunch going or nah?"

"We'll be serving lunch for another thirty minutes, what can I get for you today sir?" The voice on the other end of the line sounded way to chipper to Zack's ears, though he guessed it wasn't entirely their fault. He was a lot more touchy the past week since Sephiroth had basically passed out and refused to wake up, even when Genesis and himself got into a heated argument over what to get for dinner the other night.

"Can I get a steak-and-cheese pasta with garlic bread and iced tea?"

"Will that be all for you today sir?"

'_No…' _Zack ignored his grumbling thought's and brought himself back to the conversation. "For now, yes - you can deliver it to Suite 3, floor 69... Oh, make that for Lieutenant Fair."

"It will be up as soon as it's ready, please enjoy and let us know if you require further assistance." With that the line ended and Zack snapped his PHS shut with a sigh.

'_Could this day get ANY more boring?'_ He scrubbed his face with one hand and put his PHS back in his pocket. _'Guess I better go check in on Seph again, I'll never hear the end of it if he fell off the couch on my watch… not that it would actually happen, but still.'_ That thought firmly in mind he straightened up and turned around only to yelp as he came face to face with a pair of glowing, slit-pupiled green eyes.

"Seph!"

**A/N: Bwahaha! Wanna know what happens next? Check out the next chapter - coming soon! Lol sorry for the constant cliffhangers, apparently it's just a talent of min or something. Anyways, if you guys like my writing so far feel free to check out my other two stories - **_**"Simple Desires" **_**and **_**"Capture My Heart"**_** \- Review or PM me fir any comments, questions, recommendations, etc. I'll be seeing you guys again soon :P PEACE!**


	5. UPDATE

Hey guys, so I know I haven't posted on here in FOREVER but I've been 1) busy AF and 2) my mini-pc CRASHED about a month ago… Good news is I'm getting a brand new, 1000% better laptop within the next couple of weeks and I've got some handwritten notes of all my fics so I can get started on them again soon. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THESE FICS, just have run into a lot of complications since the end of last summer. For those who follow my sporadic Tumblr blog "FF7 Eternal" you've probably caught a few updates from me already. I had a new fic idea with two chapter's prepper and was going to finish and post it over the summer but thanks to my old computer crashing, I now have to rewrite it entirely. Of course, I'm going to focus on my current fics first. Feel free to drop me a review/comment or a PM. I know I don't respond to Reviews but please know that I read and treasure every one of them. Until such a time as I can start writing my fics again – Peace! 3


End file.
